The invention relates to skateboard safety, specifically to the braking of skateboards. In the U.S. there are 11 million skateboarders, with an average of 2 skateboards each. Of these skateboarders, there are an average of 64,500 emergency room visits related to skateboards per year. Therefore, there exists a need to improve the safety of skateboards. One way to improve skateboard safety is to improve the ability to slow down and/or stop. Current techniques include the rider jumping off the skateboard, which is dangerous, or using a wheel engaging brake that has insufficient stopping power.